With the popularity of display device (such as display device of televisions and computers) in industry and home appliance, there is an increasingly high requirement for the structure of the display device.
In the display device in the prior art, especially in a liquid crystal display device, a frame and a backplate thereof are generally connected with each other through arranging a viscous connection layer therebetween, such as water glue or double-sided adhesive, so that the assembling of the display device can be realized. However, the stability of this connection is poor, and thus dislocation would easily occur between the frame and the backplate. As a result, the structure of the display device is rather unreliable. In particular, the connection between the frame and the backplate would easily be broken by the action of an external force during transportation, and thus the display device would be destroyed.
Therefore, a display device with a stable structure is needed.